Another Day At The Office
by Emerald-eyes
Summary: Evil, Love, Fighting, Blood Shed. Just another day the office for SS!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura in all its glory. But my birthday is on Saturday, so there is my present. _

_Notes: I decided I would do a bit of a one-shot, gosh, did it turn into a very long one-shot. Over three pages of size eight Verdana. I'm quite proud of myself to tell you the truth. _

--*--

**Another Day A the Office.******

**By Emerald-Eyes**

"**Sakura, don't be an idiot!! There is something **huge** happening, something bigger then the both of us!"**

I knew at once he was right, then again, Syaoran always was. Part of the reason why I loved him, along with another million other things. The way he brushed his hair out of his eyes, the rare times when he smiled, oh and his absolutely god-like body and looks. I loved it when he was protective, I loved it when he was just himself and I loved it when he was passionate about something. 

This was one of those times. Kero said he felt something, something vaguely recognizable and would I please check it out, and take Syaoran with me. Kero always asked me to do that, something had happened to make him grudgingly admit Syaoran could protect me. All the life and death moments were blending together, into a big depressing picture so I couldn't figure out what Syaoran had done. But I did what Kero asked, and followed the trail, dressed in yet another design by Tomoyo. This one was at least a little practical. It was a bright red, straight, mid-thigh length dress with a high neck, with a pair of knee-length light jeans underneath that with a pair of red shoes and a pair of white ankle socks. 

Syaoran must've hated it though, he turned red and stumbled out that he liked it, that absolutely gorgeous liar. My hair was pulled back into a high pony with a bright red bow and some pieces left out in the front. He was wearing a dark green polo shirt with one of the buttons undone and a pair of loose dark jeans and some running shoes, his hair was charmingly messy. 

We weren't obviously serious about finding anything important, maybe Eriol acting up again. We followed the trail to the park, and almost immediately, I felt a powerful burst of magic come out from the Cherry Blossom garden, in the edge of town, where we were at this moment. Syaoran felt it to and we looked wordlessly at each other, and walked apprehensively towards the small rounded area.

It was a beautiful garden, with Cherry Blossom trees everywhere and benches beneath many. The grass was green and the trees in full bloom, it was a beautiful evening. I suddenly wished I hadn't felt the burst of magic and that I could just enjoy the moment and maybe, some tiny part of me hoped, pretend that Syaoran was my boyfriend. 

But standing into the centre of the garden was a very poorly dressed girl, her long blue hair falling in waves to the small of her back. Her clothing was a torn, white dress; hanging limply from her frame. beautiful and saddening was the sight of that girl. My heart went out to her, but was batted away when she turned to us and launched at us.

I knew the sense I was getting from her, this was a card, but my cards were in my pocket and I did not recognize this one. I didn't have time to dwell on it, as we were forced on the offensive by this girl. Syaoran and I fought back for what felt like eternity before she darted away, into the woods. I looked to Syaoran, desperately and he looked back, just as desperately. "Who is she?" I asked, my voice betraying my faked calm exterior. He shrugged but then put his two cents in, "It felt like a card."

I sighed and put my head in my hands, thinking for a moment. "We need a plan" was all I could say; a scathing "Duh" was no help from Syaoran. I brushed it off, "Alright, so it's a card and each card has a weakness or a partner, eg Light and Dark. There is one of her, so I scratch out a partner, or the partner is hiding. Maybe we should lure it into open ground, away from the forest. That way I'll try and talk to it, and maybe find it out." 

He nodded and we both ran into the forest, I let off small bursts of magic, leading Syaoran to do the same thing. We ran to the other side of the forest, ending up in a field. Tomedea was built on the outskirts of a forest, and small abandoned fields dotted the other side. I volleyed myself onto the other side of the fence, crouching in the low grass and going to the middle. Syaoran mirrored my movements and we ended up back to back looking at each side. "Syaoran," I whispered, my chin quivering at the sight in front of me, "Can you see those people . . . they're clear, oh god, Syaoran, they're ghosts. Oh god, oh god, I'm gonna faint!"

Syaoran turned round and steadied me, "Sakura, I can't see them but can't you see . . ." 

For some odd reason he let go of me, his jaw dropped open and backed away. "Sakura?" He questioned, I was confused on his behaviour and walked slowly towards him, "Syaoran, yes it's me," and then I lost all resolve and crumbled "Syaoran, I need you right now. Please don't freak out on me, they're coming closer . . . I'm gonna be sick . . . they're gonna get me!" 

He shook his head, as if clearing his mind and grabbed my arm, "Sakura, I think I know what this card is . . . its Nightmare. It's showing my fear, and yours, and they're not real, nothing is real." 

All of a sudden, the ghosts, which had closed in on me, disappeared, in place was that girl. Syaoran looked relived, then furious at the girl. Electricity crackled off him, as he stared at her, the most frightening glare I'd ever seen playing across his features. It could have knocked dead small animals, and I was shocked that it could ever come from him. His usual glare seemed gentle compared to this, and I squeaked a little bit as the girl stepped towards us, hair covering her face, apart from her small, smirking mouth. 

I instinctively backed away and then began to speak in a calming voice, "Hello, I'm Sakura, this is Syaoran-"

The girl spoke, her voice harsh and frightening, "I'm well aware of who **you are, both of you." **

I backed a few more steps, Syaoran walking with me, I spoke again, fear seeping through "Since you know who we are, then would you please explain who you are?"

The girl's smirk widened, "You want to know who I am? I'm a card near impossible to catch, I'm nightmare." He voice raised some sarcastic notches, "So pleasant to meet you, card mistress."  

I reasoned with the card, "No card is impossible to catch. So, you're nightmare, and it's obvious what you do. So with the formalities out of the way how about I-"

She harshly interrupted, "-Just catch me? Don't think so. I'm quite happy being free and intend to stay this way." Her gaze strayed hungrily to Syaoran, "That is, unless,"

She paused and I hurried her along, "Unless?"

She smacked her lips, "unless I can have him." She pointed to Syaoran with malicious glee evident in her demeanour as a pair of fangs shined. So she was a vampire, I registered the face. She laughed, "You have five minutes. I want him, or be ready to die and join those little ghosties you hate so much."

I rolled my eyes, another witty card joke, though the ghosties comment unnerved me a bit. I turned to Syaoran and jokingly asked him, "Want her?" 

He shook his head, "Nope, I'm fine. But let's use this to our advantage, she wants me, so let's use the time we've got to work out a plan." 

I nodded and he cocked his head to one side, "Alright, so she's the nightmare. Let's remember that nightmares aren't real, so, all we have to do is get over our greatest fear."

I laughed at him, and saw he was deadly serious. I smiled "That is **the stupidest plan ever, get over our greatest fear in two minutes. Great, what's your greatest fear? Because gosh, I want that fear! Seems rather easy to me, sounds almost fun if it's that easy to get over."**

His mouth was set in a firm line, "Sakura, my greatest fear is watching you die. There, happy? Now, yeah, that wasn't a good plan, so, let's just attack her head on and die!" 

I hushed him for a moment, "arguing gets us nowhere." I suddenly remembered her fangs, "Syaoran, she's a vampire, silver ring any bells?"

He blinked at me a few times before I frantically said "Silver, Onions, and Stake?"  A light bulb appeared over my head, "A sword!! It's silver and pointy! I'll distract her while you stab her through!" 

Syaoran's mouth never left its position, and he nodded, "Good plan, distract her by talking to her-"

I laughed, "I'm going to at least hit her, hand-to-hand combat, and it'll distract her as well as weakening her!" 

Which leads us back to the original comment he made, ""**Sakura, don't be an idiot!! There is something ****huge happening, something bigger then the both of us!"**

I was taken aback by his caring, but brushed it off, and set my mouth in grim determination. "When I count to three, I'll run at her, wait for five seconds, then prepare yourself. Got it?"

Nightmare called to us as I began the countdown, "One . . ."

She asked us what our decision was, but I couldn't make out the words, "Two. . ."

She made some stupid remark and then I finished my countdown, "**THREE!"**

I ran towards her, my hand in a cutting motion and she laughed and threw me backwards. I allowed myself to get beaten, and tweaked my plan. It'll give him time while she gives her attention to kicking my ass. It seemed perfect, but Syaoran swished to her, the sound of grass made her turn around and in a lightning fast speed, she wrenched the sword from his grasp and with elegance, she stabbed Syaoran through the chest. 

My fear, turned into worry, which turned into white hot anger. I ran over to Syaoran, calling shield and protecting us, while she beat it, her shouts muffled. "Syaoran?" he turned to me, and coughed up a bit of blood. "Hi Sakura" he said weakly. "Shh, please don't talk, save your strength." I was desperate, it would take hours for me alone to beat her, it always did, and I had no way of healing him. 

His blood began to stain my fingers and I ripped off the bottom of my jeans, and applied pressure, my shield would hold up for three more minutes at most. He shut his eyes tightly and then opened them again and turned to me. "Sakura, listen to me. I have one last request before-" I laughed nervously "You're not going to die Syaoran, I swear." 

He put his hand over my mouth; I could taste the copper blood. "Sakura, all I want from you is one last smile, before I die." 

I laughed again, my heart cracking as I realized there was no way of saving him. I shakily smiled at him, before turning it up 100 watts, and hoped his last memory would be a good one. He smiled and shut his eyes, and whispered, "Thank-you Sakura, I'll die a happy man now."

My shield began to crack and I kissed his temple, and stood up shakily, praying he could hold up a few more minutes. I glared at the horrible creature that backed away from my shield, my shield cracked finally, and then rose up again, strong as ever. My anger was fuelling my power and I stepped away from the protectiveness of it, determined to take her down. 

I turned to the smirking bitch; she was taking Syaoran from me. I couldn't, and wouldn't allow that to happen, not now, not ever. I realized something when I stared into her eyes, she was scared of me. I had never felt more empowered in my life as my mouth formed some words, of which I couldn't remember, and one simple memory flashed through my mind. The one time as children, when I'd been sucked into that tree and that sweet promise he and I made, our pinkies interlocking. 

Tears flowed freely down my cheeks as my innocence evaporated right there and then, no more would I be tested. God dammit, I'm the card mistress, the most powerful magical being alive, and there was no way in hell I was letting this . . . thing, beat me. So with that, and grit determination on my side, I launched myself at her. One of two things happened, a sword materialized in my hand as I called The Cut card, and my body felt empty. 

The emptiness scared me, and I knew at once. Syaoran, my Syaoran, was gone. I rammed Nightmare through with the elegant rapier, and she burst into a thousand pieces of dust, but after that I felt my body go slack. I don't know how I managed to drag my body over to Syaoran's cold one, but I did and it hurt me. I sobbed and pulled his arm over me, and hugged him close.

All was quiet for a few, precious, agonizing moments.

Suddenly I heard a choking noise, a gasp for air and I sat quickly up, not letting go of him as a miracle happened. He sat up, and I grabbed the water pouch off his belt and forced him to drink, my mind a barrage of questions. He sat still for a moment, just staring, and I knew he was as shocked as I. I watched as a small hint of his innocence trickled down his cheek. He stood and looked around and pinched his cheek. "I'm alive?" he turned to me, blank eyes staring straight through me.

I laughed, stood and hugged him close. "Yes Syaoran, you're alive. We both are."

And with that he picked me up and swung me round, joy radiating from every corner of his being and it was good. "We're alive Sakura! We're actually ALIVE!"

And he paused for a moment, and brushed a strand of hair out of my face, his and my own aura crackling with suppressed energy. He leaned slowly down and kissed me solidly and soundly, like I'd never been kissed before. I kissed him back, lovingly, as if I had to portray every little bit of my emotions. 

He pulled back and just held me for a few minutes before I looked up at him and managed to whisper out, "I love-"

He shook his head and pulled my finger to his lips "shh" he whispered before kissing it "I know, and I feel the same way Sakura. Always have." 

I pulled him back for another earth-shattering kiss and poured every little bit of my soul into it. He held me close as the sun began to rise; I hadn't realized the hours it had been. But we sank together, into the long grass and leaned back, staring at the sky, accepting it in all it's glory. We were quiet until Syaoran piped up, "It's just an average day at work for us, this kind of job." 

I laughed a little, and cuddled into him, my body wanting to be as close to his as possible and my eyelids began to droop. It truly was, Syaoran was right. And I laughed, shakily realizing, I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Finish**

**-*-**

**_Four out of Five people don't review, make the author feel good inside and not go Boo! DON'T BE A STATISTIC! _**


End file.
